supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Diddy Kong
Para ver detalles sobre sus apariciones como luchador, véase Diddy Kong (SSBB), Diddy Kong (SSB4) y Diddy Kong (SSBU). Diddy Kong (''ディディーコング Dīdī Kongu'') es un personaje perteneciente al [[Donkey Kong (universo)|universo Donkey Kong]]. Es el sobrino de Donkey Kong, representando, por marcarlo de algún modo, una analogía en comparación con la relación entre Mario y Luigi. Diddy Kong debutó en el mundo de los videojuegos en 1994 con Donkey Kong Country para la consola SNES de Nintendo, y más tarde mostró un papel principal en Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest en 1995. Diddy Kong se une a la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] por primera vez en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Perfil [[Archivo:Diddy Kong DKC.jpg|thumb|left|134px|Art oficial de Diddy Kong en Donkey Kong Country.]] Diddy Kong es el sobrino de Donkey Kong, y ha demostrado sentir una gran admiración por él. Es muy leal a Donkey Kong, demostrando que siente afecto por él. La evolución de Diddy Kong a través de los videojuegos ha sido muy poca, pues se conservan los mismos detalles que en el momento de su creación, salvo por las estrellas que lleva en su popular camisa y las mejoras gráficas que implican las nuevas consolas. Su fama ha sido tal que hoy ya forma parte de una de las figuras más conocidas de Nintendo, estando presente en varios crossovers de esa misma compañía, tales como los juegos de Mario Kart. Se sabe que tiene una novia, llamada Dixie Kong, con la cual emprende su búsqueda de Donkey Kong en Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Hoy día no hay un juego de Donkey Kong en el que no exista como mínimo una referencia a Diddy Kong. De su personalidad se sabe que es despreocupado en la mayoría de los casos pero es bastante amable, y aunque es más listo que Donkey Kong, siempre lo ha admirado como su héroe. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Diddy Kong es un personaje nuevo en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Diddy Kong llegó ocupando la cuarta posición en la tier list, volviéndolo uno de los más destacados al encontrarse sólo después de Olimar (3er. lugar), los Ice Climbers (2do. lugar) y de Meta Knight (1er. lugar). Sus características de combate se basan mayormente en su agilidad. Descripción del trofeo Español 100px|right :Diddy Kong :El coleguita de Donkey Kong. Se caracteriza por su rapidez y su larga cola. Suele secundar a DK, pero formó equipo con su novia, Dixie, para rescatar a DK cuando este fue capturado. Ha tocado instrumentos musicales y ha competido en carreras. Su especialidad: el uso de barriles. :*''SNES: Donkey Kong Country'' :*''N64: Donkey Kong 64'' Inglés :Diddy Kong :Donkey Kong's little buddy. He's famous for his quickness and his long tail. He usually plays second banana to DK, but he teamed up with his girlfriend, Dixie, to rescue DK when he got captured. He's spent some time playing music and competing in races, and he's also an expert at using barrels. :*''SNES: Donkey Kong Country'' :*''N64: Donkey Kong 64'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' right|200px Diddy Kong aparece nuevamente como un personaje jugable en la ultima entrega. Fue revelado el dia 21 de febrero de 2014, con motivo del lanzamiento en América del Norte y Europa de Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. Varios movimientos siguen siendo los mismos ya vistos en el juego anterior, aunque Masahiro Sakurai reveló que su flexibilidad fue mejorada a la hora de realizar algunos ataques, como su ataque fuerte lateral, lo que significa un mayor alcance. Descripción del trofeo 100px|right :Diddy Kong :¿Camiseta roja, gorra roja y barriles retropropulsores? Pues sí, es Diddy Kong. Su agilidad le permite atacar muy rápido. Enciende sus barriles retropropulsores y mantén oprimido el botón para volar más lejos. ¡Muévelo también en el aire! Un consejo: haz que tu rival resbale con una cáscara de plátano y atácalo en el suelo. :*''SNES: Donkey Kong Country'' (11/1994) :*''SNES: Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest'' (12/1995) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate right|200px Diddy Kong fue confirmado como un personaje jugable en esta entrega durante el E3 realizado el 12 de junio del año 2018. Aunque su diseño es muy similar al presente en la entrega anterior, este ha perdido algo de detalle, y posee una gama de colores más apagada. Enlaces externos Curiosidades *Diddy Kong es el único personaje jugable en la serie Super Smash Bros. que no fue creado en Japón, ya que fue creado por Rare, una compañía británica. *Diddy Kong tiene una voz caricaturesca en los juegos de la serie de Donkey Kong, y en varios spin-offs de Mario. En vez que Katsumi Suzuki y Chris Sutherland interpretaran la voz de Diddy en la serie de Super Smash Bros., él chilla como un chimpancé de verdad. Y también se aplica a Donkey Kong, que él ruge como un gorila de verdad, en vez que tenga su actores de voz como Grant Kirkhope y Takashi Nagasako en los juegos de la serie de Donkey Kong, y en varios spin-offs de Mario, Bowser también tiene rugidos reales como dinosaurio, en vez de sus respectivos actores de voz como Scott Burns y Kenny James, quién ha interpretado su voz en la serie de Mario. Floro Piraña tiene rugidos de monstruo realistas, en vez que Toru Minegishi interpretara su voz. Y King K. Rool usa sus gruñidos reales de cocodrilo en vez de sus respectivos actores de voz como Chris Sutherland y Toshihide Tsuchiya, los quién han intertpretado su voz en los juegos de Donkey Kong, y Mario Super Sluggers. Véase también Categoría:Veteranos